Buried Treasure
"Buried Treasure" is the fifty-fourth episode of the Nicktoons Go! television series. SwaySway, Buhdeuce, and Ketta find a map, and, in turn, others around other dimensions also discover the map's existence. The Nicktoons go on a treasure hunt, but it soon devolves into mayhem. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Squidward relaxing on his week-end vacation. While the squid tries to enjoy himself, several sea urchins begin to pester him. Meanwhile, SwaySway and Buhdeuce eat and talk at Ketta's Workshop. The two discuss how they can enjoy their day off. As Buhdeuce wonders what they are going to do today, the two baps spot Ketta, flying in the upgraded Rocket Van. This makes SwaySway excited, and he jumps up and down, not noticing barbecue chicken wing bread grease on the ground. The duck accidentally slips on it and slides to the ground, landing on a strange bottle. Inside the bottle, the three find a map leading to an X. Ketta explains that the X stands for treasure, but SwaySway replies by saying, "There's no X in treasure, Ketta." This angers her, and she angrily screams that it is a treasure map showing that X marks the spot. The three find it amazing, but SwaySway has other plans with winning over Jenny Quackles. Upon hearing this, Buhdeuce and Ketta try to convince him (in song) to find the treasure, even if it means "buying a gift for Jenny". With him convinced, the three excitedly leave the workshop to find the treasure. However, the news is spread all over some dimensions. In Robot and Monster's town, Robot and Monster hears of the treasure and decides to find it so they won't work for Gart anymore. In Bikini Bottom, Mr. Krabs hears of the treasure and rushes off to find it for himself. In Tremorton, Nora hears the rumors about the treasure, thinking it would be improvable scientific research and sends Jenny to go find it. In the Pupanunu Village, Zaria hears the rumors of the treasure and then goes after it all by herself to become the new chief. At that time, Beautiful Gorgeous is playing a video game on a computer monitor-like device. Just as she is about to beat his high-score, Dr. Chipotle Sr. appears on the monitor, canceling the woman's game. Beautiful becomes greatly enraged and destroys the device as a result, disturbing her father's rest. So Dr. Chipotle Sr. speaks to him by phone instead. He and explains that he has seen "three unlikely ducks" heading to the Fetid Forests, searching for buried treasure. Professor Calamitous thinks this treasure is "a doomsday device capable of destroying the whole island." The evil professor and his daughter head out to find this buried treasure, commanding Crikey and Blimey to take care of the phone they are using to speak to Dr. Chipotle Sr. In Volcano Island, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, and Ketta fly over the trees in search for the buried treasure. Robot, Monster, J.D, and Spitfire follow from behind, fighting about who will be given the treasure when they reach it; Robot wants to use her share of treasure to by the Blinking Light Factory. Spitfire want to get some new upgrades. As the discussion continues, J.D tries to warn the three that they are going the wrong way. By the time they notice, they turn around and follow them, with Jenny flying behind them and Mr. Krabs going another way. Meanwhile, Squidward is at the beach, sealing up the sea urchins in his soda bottle with a cork. Just as he sits down to relax again, a group of sea ants steal his food, and he heads out to chase them. Professor Calamitous, in search for treasure, rides through the ooze mines in a Mine Cart. Blimey, who is controlling the cart, causes the vehicle to crash after traveling in the incorrect direction. Meanwhile, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, and Ketta continue to fly over the jungle. Unfortunately, the rocket van runs out of gas and the three uncontrollably begin to fly towards the ground. Ketta points out a mine entrance, so SwaySway tries to move the falling vehicle into it. The Kongs crash inside of the mines, but are safe nonetheless. Buhdeuce complains that he is hungry, but the three keep going, as they are close to the buried treasure. Robot and Monster soon arrive at the Ooze Mines. Before they notices, J.D and Spitfire are already searching for treasure, so the two quickly catch up to them while Mr. Krabs and Zaria follow them, fighting about who will get the treasure first. Jenny arrives through another passage way and keeps searching for the treasure. The four villains notice the robot and monster duo running through the mines, and the evil scientist announces that the island will be his after he gets the doomsday machine he thinks they are looking for. SwaySway, Buhdeuce, and Ketta make it to the end of the treasure map, where they find themselves at a mine cart intersection in a large room. SwaySway trips over a pile of rocks, and a rock with a X printed on it immediately rolls out of the pile in front of Buhdeuce. As the three celebrate, Jenny runs into the room with Robot, Monster, J.D, Spitfire, Zaria, and Mr. Krabs following behind her. Each of them, other than Ketta and J.D, fight about who will get the treasure to buy what they want. As they argue, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Crikey, and Blimey enter, wanting the dooms day device, making all the combatants meet up. Professor demands they hand the treasure over, but Funky announces that Robot and Monster have already run off with the treasure the second the few villains arrived. The evil scientist commands Crikey and Blimey to get a mine cart and find the two, but they ends up leaving in the cart without him and Beautiful Gorgeous, who dash behind the cart. SwaySway, Buhdeuce, and Jenny head out to stop them, just in case the treasure is what the villains think it is, and Ketta follows behind them, dragging Mr. Krabs and Zaria along with him, who have now lost interest in the treasure, thinking it is too dangerous. Robot and Monster ride through the mines in a mine cart with the treasure. Monster asks what Calamitous was talking about, but Robot simply replies that, by the time he is done talking, the two of them will be the owner of the Blinking Light Factory. He and Monster then begin to sing about the treasure, along with Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Crikey, Blimey, SwaySway, Buhdeuce, Jenny, Ketta, Mr. Krabs, and Zaria behind them. All four teams make the mistake of not putting the treasure inside the cart and because they continue to hold it in their hands, it allows the other teams to swipe it from them. After the song, Robot and Monster's cart rides to the end of a steep cliff. The two are relieved to find that the cart has stopped just before flying off, but then SwaySway, Buhdeuce, and Jenny in their mine cart crash into them and push them off, causing the treasure to fall from their hands. This is followed by the cart with Ketta, Mr. Krabs, and Zaria, and finally, the cart with the few villains. The treasure ends up falling into the hands of Calamitous after it is thrown to him by Zaria as she panics. Before the villains get to see what the treasure offers, their cart falls off the cliff. The group lands on a nearby beach, where Professor Calamitous opens the keg that the treasure is placed in. SwaySway and Buhdeuce is unable to level up defeat the foe before he does so, due to Buhdeuce's great hunger and SwaySway's booty injury from the fall. When Crikey removes the top of the container for his boss, King K. Rool reaches in to find a piece of paper saying, "Take good care of my treasure," which is signed by SwaySway. The group is stunned to hear this, and SwaySway admits that he has just remembered that he hid that treasure when he was a young duck in Scavenger Duck Camp. The Villains check to see what "treasure" that ape left in the container, only to find out that the treasure was nothing but stale and moldy Huckleberry Spaghetti Bread. After the few and villains learn how long the ape has left those loaves of bread in the keg, they become disgusted, but they hear the sound of yelling from a turned-over mine cart. They flip it over to find Squidward, trying to relax on his vacation. Calamitous, tired from the long, terrible day he has just experienced, decides to consume Squidward's diet doctor kelp soda, not knowing that the sea urchins are in there, which the squid doesn't mind at all. As he drinks it, the sea urchins start frantically scurrying him inside his mouth. The evil scientist immediately runs away, with Beautiful Gorgeous, Crikey, and Blimey following him. Squiward also decides to leave into the ocean, wanting to get home. The Breadwinners and Robot and Monster then realize that they do not need treasure or the Blinking Factory, and only friendship. The others soon leave to go home, and, under a turned-over mine cart, Ketta and Zaria can be heard. Ketta thinks that they have to wait until someone tells them it's okay to come out and suggests that they get to know each other while they are stuck under the cart, which Zaria refuses to do in her panic. Transcript See Buried Treasure Transcript Category:Nicktoons